


daddy

by sanumarox123



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, I'm laughing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, UST, coffee shop AU, it's literally leading up to a smut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanumarox123/pseuds/sanumarox123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt (from phanfic): i work at Starbucks and when i asked what name to write on your cup you said "daddy" and winked at me which would have been so fucking creepy if you weren't so hot (ambiguous ending, up to the author)</p>
            </blockquote>





	daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NEVER BEEN TO STARBUCKS AND I DON'T DO COFFEE SHOP AU'S BUT APPARENTLY NOW I DO 
> 
> also i actually looked through starbucks' website and a ton of other sites to get background information appreciate the dedication

He’s been working at Starbucks for three months now, and he's surprised that he hasn't gotten bored of it yet. Well, not entirely. The majority of the customers are the same: mostly teenage girls, giggling at something on their phone, or the occasional university student, in desperate need of caffeine to stay awake every day. When he's not serving people or making small talk, Dan spends his time chatting with Louise, his coworker.

Then one day, a cute stranger with black hair walks through the doors and strides over to the counter, leaning on an elbow as he looks up at the menu on the wall. Louise sees Dan looking and nudges him in the man's direction, winking. She's constantly pestering him about not dating, and tends to send him to serve the cute ones that come in (in her opinion).

"Hi, welcome to Starbucks. What would you like today?" Dan asks, and he can hear his voice stutter slightly as his brown eyes meet the blue pair in front of him.

(Oh fuck, he never knew it was possible for eyes to twinkle - but somehow this customer's do.)

His inner monologue is interrupted when the dark haired customer answers, "A coffee with milk and two sugars." He winks at Dan and Dan feels his cheeks heat up.

"And what name should I write on it?"

"Daddy."

Dan's cheeks flare up, he's sure he's bright red, and he can hear Louise laughing in the background, but goddamn it the guy is _really hot_ and his blue eyes aren't blue now that he thinks about it - they're blue, green and yellow at the same time and Dan cannot help but find that insanely attractive (he didn't know he'd find eyes attractive but apparently this man in front of him is making him reconsider a lot of his choices).

"Coming right up." Dan manages to get out, before moving to the espresso machine and taking a deep breath. No one has ever blatantly flirted with him like this man has, and Dan honestly doesn't know how to react.

He comes back to the counter with the order, noticing that the customer has taken a seat at a nearby table and is scrolling through his phone, and takes a sharpie out of his pocket and hastily scribbles 'Daddy' on it, cheeks once again reddening as he writes it out. His heart fluttering, underneath he wrote 'hope you enjoy your drink! dan'.

His stomach drops as he realizes that the man is smirking at him, purposely not getting up from his seat, and Dan realizes that he's going to have to actually announce the name on the cup (oh my god I could lose my job but he's really hot) to the entire coffee shop.

Clearing his throat, he gathers all his willpower and says, as calmly as he can, "Daddy, your order is ready." and avoids eye contact from everyone in the room. He can feel his entire face burning.

The man strides over to the counter, takes the cup out of Dan's hand, purposefully keeping contact with his hand for as long as possible. He leans over, and says in a low voice, "That was really hot. Maybe next time you say it, you'll be under me. Oh, and by the way, my name's really Phil."

(He can't flirt with a customer, he _can't_. Right?)

Oh fuck it. Dan pulls out all his knowledge of flirting of what's left of his brain (it's turned to mush throughout this entire exchange). Keeping eye contact, he bites his lip ever so slightly, and the man's eyes darken as they stare at them.

"Maybe I will."

He slides something into Dan's hand (he knows what it is, oh my god is this real), and the man walks out the door. Before he walks outside, he turns back and winks at Dan, mouthing, 'call me'.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh yay i guess i didn't expect it to go like that but i hope you enjoyed


End file.
